


Warmth of the Snow

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Family Fluff, Gen, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Fundy and Phil arrive at Techno's cabin, and there's a small family reunion
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 255





	Warmth of the Snow

When Tommy opened the door Phil was expected but Fundy wasn’t, he had a backpack and looked worried but happy. 

“Hello, Tommy! Can we come in?” said Phil in his happy tone 

Tommy expected Phil but not Fundy was unexpected, right now Techno was sleeping. Tommy opens the door slowly 

“What’s Fundy doing here?”

Phil looked between them and said 

“L’manberg is becoming a bit much, so he left”

Tommy glanced between them before opening the door fully, no one talked as Fundy and Phil laid down their bags. Phil instructed Fundy to lay down his sleeping bag next to the fire next to Phil’s. 

As the fire slowly fell Fundy pulled out the book on Dreamons Tubbo gave him and started to read, it had always calmed him down. Fundy was pretty sure that Tommy wasn’t happy here but soon he was engrossed in the small hardcover book. A small tap on his knee brought him out of his trance.

“Oi mate you could get some sleep,” said Phil

Fundy glanced to the window to see the sky lightning, had he been reading for that long? 

He laid the book down beside himself and fell asleep, he woke the sun in his eyes and the smell of hot chocolate no Phil’s hot chocolate. He sat up and smiled as he heard Tommy’s yelling.

“BBBLLLAAADDDEEE”

“STOP EATING THE GOLDEN APPLES”

He got up slowly and moved towards the yelling when got there Tommy looked at him before yelling

“FUNDY! EYYYY”

“How much hot chocolate has he had?”

“He drank coffee by mistake”

“Jesus Christ”  
“I was thinking of throwing him outside and looking to the door,” said Techno in his dead voice

“YOU COULDN'T IF YOU TRIED” 

Fundy laughed at that and smiled because this was so much like his life all those years ago. 

Techno lunged for Tommy and put the kid in a headlock before saying 

“What were you saying, child?”

“PHIL HELP ME!” Yelled Tommy while trying to escape 

“Nah, Hey Fundy want to help me cook breakfast since these two are banned from the kitchen”

I nodded. I remember when Tommy first tried to cook me Lunch they had almost destroyed the whole base and Techno couldn't cook anything that didn’t have potatoes in it.

Phil and I made some crepes with fresh sweet berries my favorite and started to dish up to food as Phil called my uncles in for breakfast.

“So Fundy what were you reading last night?”

“Oh, it’s a book on Dreamon -”

“DREAMONS!” Yelled Techno 

“You know what a Dreamon is?”

“Yeah we all do,” said Philza

“So why are you reading about Dreamons?” asked Techno sounding very interested 

“Yeah, I hunted them with Tubbo” Fundy seemed sheepish and glanced at Tommy when he mentioned Tubbo.

“Your a Dreamon hunter” Techno sounded hopeful

“Yeah”

“Would you be interested in helping us take down a Dreamon?”

“Well your my family of course”


End file.
